


Might Have Been

by sabinelagrande



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Community: purimgifts, F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rosehiptea/profile)[**rosehiptea**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rosehiptea/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/purimgifts/profile)[**purimgifts**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/purimgifts/) 2009.

This never happened:

Faye never went after Oliver Marquez, wanted for three counts of armed robbery and two counts of extortion. The bounty wasn't enough- the bounty's never enough, but this one was particularly low, so low that Faye stayed home, nursing her wounds and antagonizing Spike.

If she had, she'd have gone to Sullivan's first, a little hole in the wall that she hopes the other cowboys haven't found out about yet. The barman there likes her- or likes her tits, anyway, which works out to the same thing- and he pays good attention.

If she'd gone, she wouldn't have found anything; Marquez hadn't so much as set foot on the planet. But a blonde at the end of the bar would've sent her a drink, and that's the important thing.

She'd have called herself Emily, though everyone knows her true name is Julia, and she'd have crossed her long legs and batted her eyes. She was looking for information, and Faye would have realized that; she also wouldn't have cared, because everyone always is.

They'd have had a drink, and they'd have shared a smoke, and Faye'd have said, "The hell with it," and let the blonde take her back to her room.

She'd have laid back on the cheap hotel sheets and let Emily kiss her, watched her mouth as she worked her way downwards. She'd have carded her hand through the long, smooth strands of her hair, letting it slide aimlessly around her fingers.

She'd have pushed Emily down and returned the favor, and in the morning she'd have been long gone.

\--

This also never happened:

Julia never took the nine-thirty from Mars to Titan. She took the five-twenty instead, because she'd overslept.

If she had, though, a girl would've sat down next to her, looking distraught and lonely. Julia would have taken pity on her, asked for her name. The girl would have laughed, the noise bitter and high; she'd have said it was Faye, as far as she knew.

They would have talked, all through the voyage, and Julia'd have found herself admitting things she didn't think she could.

Faye would have looked at her, sizing her up, and asked her if she needed a partner. Julia would have wondered if what she needed was a friend.

On Titan, they'd have gotten off together, and they'd have stayed that way.

\--

Instead, when they finally met, it was already too late.


End file.
